Bring Me To Life
by ShinSolo
Summary: Haku questions who he is and why Chihiro means soo much to him after saving her life yet again. *Suicide,Angst*


A.N. This is just something that I've been thinking of writing ever since I saw Spirited Away in theaters last weekend. I added a scene after Chihiro sees that Haku is a dragon for the first time. All of the things said and thought come from a very special place... so see if you can figure out where I got all of the lines before you get to the end.  
  
Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I mean think about it.. If I owned Haku then he definitely wouldn't be found in the movie Spirited Away, cause I would more than likely keep him under lock in chain in my room!!! I mean, you don't just let someone as cute as him just walk away!!! *mumbles under breath* stupid Chihiro...leaving him for her parents.... er.... *looks up embarrassed* er.. *nervous laugh* you didn't hear that... ok?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bring Me To Life:  
  
"How do you see into my eyes like open doors?" Haku said to himself from his perch on the bath house roof. "Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb...."  
  
No more than an hour had passed since he had led Sen to the place where her parents had been placed with the other pigs and her words were still inside of his head. Her face was still bright behind his closed eyes.  
  
He put his hands over his ears in an attempt to block his mind of her, but it didn't help. He very much wanted to remember when and why he knew her before she ever stepped foot in Yubaba's world.  
  
Deep inside of him, Haku wanted her to help him figure out who he was, but another part of him protested in the girl's help. It was foolish to try to escape from Yubaba and maybe he should leave it at that.  
  
The boy's head shot up as soon as he heard footsteps below him. It was very unusual for someone to be awake and about when the sun was still bright.  
  
At first glance, he saw nothing. The wind moved some leaves around in miniature twisters and aided the trees in their silent dance. Everything else seemed to be still, but then a slight movement on the bridge caught his attention.  
  
Chihiro. If he had managed to push any of his thoughts out of his head, they were now back stronger than ever and he knew exactly what he wanted.  
  
"Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home." The words were a whisper on Haku's lips as he watched the girl stare at the water below. Although it was impossible for her to hear him, the dragon part of him picked up every sound from below.   
  
"Wake me up... I can't wake up...." She whispered to herself, making it obvious to Haku that she still didn't fully believe everything that had happened.  
  
He wished that he could cry, but it had been too long since he had shed a tear that Haku wasn't even sure if he remembered how.  
  
"Wake me up inside..." He had no real way of knowing exactly what she felt, but once again, her words struck him like lightning. Call my name and save me from the dark."  
  
Once again the dragon inside of Haku attempted to block off all emotion. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath was all Haku could do to stay in control.  
  
"Before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become." He prayed to who ever cared enough to listen.  
  
Meanwhile, Sen had started to cry for her parents like she had already done so many times before. Turning away from the river, she allowed herself to lean against the bridge's railing as she slid to a sitting position.  
  
Suddenly she stood back up and began to climb the rail.  
  
"Now that I know what I'm without...." She whispered.  
  
Haku's eyes went wide as he saw this. The images of what she might be fixing to do flashed inside his head and with out a moment of hesitation the dragon became dominant and took to flight just as soon as Sen stepped off the bridge and began to fall.  
  
Moving as faster than he ever had before, the white dragon blindly chassed after the girl as the force of gravity took her closer and closer to her death.  
  
Using his tail, he grabbed hold of her legs and slung her onto his back, where she immediately grabbed hold.  
  
In his mind, Haku somehow knew that he had done this before, but that thought left his mind all most as fast as it had entered.  
  
Landing in the grass near the flower gardens, Haku tossed Sen to the ground and changed back into his normal form. Her eyes were wide with fright as she sat up and stared at him where he lay on his back trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You can't just leave me." The boy managed to say between breaths. Sen just nodded.  
  
//Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life.// he thought as he looked at her. There was no way that he was going to let her die. She was the only key to his past that Haku had.   
  
With out warning, Sen wrapped her arms around him, causing aqua eyes to grow wide as he hugged her back.  
  
Haku couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged him. As Yubabab's apprentice he had been taught to do only what she commanded him to do. He had become her possession, allowing her to control him.  
  
//I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside...// The thought made his chest feel as if it was full of ice.  
  
Not knowing what else he could do, Haku closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him. If anyone could help it had to be her.  
  
"I'm frozen inside without touch. Without your love..." He said out loud, for talking to her seemed to do more good than anything else. "Only you are the life among the dead."  
  
Haku opened his eyes when he felt her shift in his arms. Waiting on him to continue, she looked up at him as if she was trying to search his eyes face for some sort of hidden emotion.   
  
"I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me." The words were becoming easier to make, and Haku soon found himself telling Chihiro things that he hadn't even realized before.  
  
The wind changed direction as if it too had sensed a change in the dragon.  
  
"I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems. I've got to open my eyes to everything. Without a thought. Without a voice. Without a soul." Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"I've been living a lie." He Finally whispered to her as a lone tear made its way down his cheek.  
  
For the first time in Haku's memory, he cried. He cried real tears and pulling Chihiro closer to him, he realized that he was capable of doing things for himself and that together, both him and Chihiro had a chance of escaping the world of the spirits for good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N. Just in case you didn't know. The words spoken and thought in this little story, came directly from the song 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence. It's a really lovely song... made me think of Spirited Away the very first time I heard it after I left the movie theater. 


End file.
